The Mirror's Madness
by CaroNatsumi
Summary: Hitomi Sakumi era una adolescente normal hasta que un día un echo irreparable cambió para siempre su personalidad y su vida...


**Capitulo 1 - Homicidio (parte I)**

¿Nunca has sentido que alguien te observa? Seguro que sí , pero esta vez se sentía direfente... como si alguien te penetrara el alma con solo una mirada constante controlandote y siguiendote a cada lugar que fueses.

Esto empezó a preocuparme a cinco días de comenzar con esta sensación extraña. No sabia si yo estaba alucinando o era la realidad pero no soportaba más que alguien me estuviese mirando cuando dormia o me siguese a la ida y vuelta de la escuela.

Ese día... lo recuerdo perfectamente...Fue un martes cuando volvia a casa de la escuela. Salude a Sayumi, mi mejor amiga, y me desvie por mi ese momento pude notar que el acosador me estaba siguiendo, para identificarlo tire a proposito mi billetera al suelo y cuando voltee para recogerla lo vi escondiendose mi, tenia una campera negra, pantalones grises y estaba encapuchado, no le pude ver al cara. Agarre mi billetera y aceleré el paso para perderlo de vista pero no resultó, ante el imparable deseo de liberarme de él corri lo mas rapido que pude y me escabulli por el primer callejón que vi.

Esperé unos minutos para poder salir y seguir con mi camino, pero, en esos momentos lo vi entrando lentamente hacia mi.

-Por fin estamos juntos amor, nunca me das la oportunidad.- Dijo.

Ya estando a medio metro mio me di cuenta de que era mi vecino, el amigo de mi padre que siempre iban juntos a pescar en los fines de semana. Jamás pensé que podría ser él.

-Por favor , no me hagas nada.- Finalmente respondi.

-Tranquila, si coperas todo saldrá bien...-

-Espera!- contesté mientras él me acorralaba- Qué quieres de mi? No puedes hacer esto, tienes esposa y eres practicamente el mejor amigo de mi papá.-

-Qué quiero? Te quiero a ti... más a que a mi esposa, eres una belleza tu padre tiene suerte de tenterte como hija.- Me agarro fuerte de la muñeca derecha- Ahora, por qué no vamos al auto? Ven te llevaré de aventura.-

-No!-grité apartando el brazo derecho y tratando de escapar el hombre me hizo tropezar con su pierna y cai de cara al piso.

-Vaya, vaya ,vaya parece que quieres hacerlo de la manera difícil.- Me susurró al oido.

-Apartate!- Sollozé pateandole en la entre pierna consiguiendo que se tumbase en el piso gritando de dolor. Allí recorde de que tenía una tijera en la mochila y corri a conseguirla. Cuando ya la tenia en la mano el vecino, bastante enfadado, se puso frentre a mi como si quisiese golpearme. Yo me armé de valor y ,antes de que nada ocurriese, le clave la tijera en la pierna y luego en el abdomen. Pude ver como sorprendido por el acto escupia sangre y quedo tumbado en el piso con un creciente charco rojo bajo de él. Dejó de moverse y rapidamente, con el agua de una botella que llevaba, me limpié las manos junto con la tijera y huí.

En el camino a casa trataba de olvidar el hecho pero era imposible. Juro que no fui totalmente consciente cuando lo hice ,mas bien fue como un impuslo que llevo a eso. A la altura de la entrada se encontraba la policía en la puerta de la casa de al lado charlando con la mujer del perverso, tratando de ignorarlos entré rapidamente y fui a mi habitación.

Esa noche no pude dormir ni creer lo que habia hecho. Lo mas extraño es que más tarde recordé la sensacion de acabar con ese maldito y reconocí que fue muy satisfactorio. En ese momento un lado mio desconocido habia salido a la luz, como si otra persona dentro mio hubiese despertado...

**Capitulo 2 -Deseo impuro**

Al oir la campana de salida un viernes, solo acababa de salir de mi salón y ya mis amigas me estaban molestando con que la novia de mi hermano lo esta engañando con otro tipo ,como acostumbraban a esta vez me condujeron al segundo y vi con mis propios ojos como la chica abrazaba con cariño a un chico que pareciera un año mayor que vi que los jovenes se marchaban de la mano lo decidí sin pensarlo.

-Chicas, adelantensen, no me esperen. Ire luego a casa.-

-Espera Hitomi! Qué piensas hacer?- grito Sayumi preocupada.

-No es nada,no se preocupen por mi, solo ire por otro camino...-

Esperé a que se fueran para seguir a la pareja. A dos cuadras y media de camino ese bastardo le susurro algo al oído y ella le grito ''No seas pervertido Nanase-kun'' acompañado de una risa pícara. El resto del camino continuó con ellos abrazados hasta llegar a la puerta de una casa. Allí se besaron por 30 segundos y luego la niña saco una llaves y ambos entraron. Como no quise saber nada más de ellos me voltee indignada y volví a casa.

En el camino de vuelta mi cuerpo estaba alimentado de odio y furia. Esa perra , cómo es posible que le haya hecho esto a mi pobre hermano? Él nunca le hizo nada a ella , ademas se aprovecha de él estando enfermo para cometer ese tipo de mierda. Esa zorra y el otro atorrante se quemarán en el infierno. Se merecen el peor de los castigos, así es, merecen morir.

Llegué a mi casa y automáticamente fui a ver a nii-san. Seguía en la cama con fiebre. No pude evitar llorar mientras le acariciaba la frente.

-Qué te pasa nee-san? Por que lloras?-

-Nada, solo es que te quiero mucho.- respondí secandome las lagrimas y dandole el mayor de los abrazos.

Ese día nunca lo olvidaré. Nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi sentí ese deseo que necesitas realizar , pero la otra parte de ti te lo impide, sentí el verdadero deseo impuro de matar.

**Capitulo 3 - Espejo**

Despues de unas horas tratando de encontrar la posición correcta para poder dormir, para hacer algo de tiempo, fui al baño. Allí permanecí varios segundos frente al espejo cuando noto algo inusual. De repente en mi reflejo se proyecta una sonrisa perversa y psicópata y comienza a producir una carcajada baja y entrecortada. Crei que estaba alucinando cuando inesperadamente comenzó a hablarme.

-Qué es esa cara de atónita? Deberías estar pensando en como matarás a la maldita que te arruinó el día.-

-Quién mierda eres tu?-Grité sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Soy lo que ves... soy tu...- susurró- En fin, no piensas en vengarte? Np hay problema yo me encargo...-

-Espera! Que vas a hacer? No estarás pensando en asesinarla,no? Matar es malo... y me sentí horrible cuando lo hice aquella vez...-

-Vamos! Se que lo disfrutaste al final! Además, tienes que hacer pagar a esa perra por lo que le hizo a tu hermano y por como te hizo sufirir a ti! Al igual que tu vecino, parecen personas cercanas y confiables pero luego descubres que son unos malditos desagradecios...nunca podrás confiar en nadie que no seas tu misma.-

-No te permitiré que lastimes a alguien mas!-

- Lo siento, pero todo lo que hagas es responsabilidad tuya ya que TU lo haces... yo solo te ayudo a hacer posibles esos objetivos que intentas negar pero sabes que en el fondo los consideras necesarios.-

Ni bien dijo esto sentí una dolorosa penetracion en mi pecho y finalmente mi reflejo volvió a la normalidad. Ahora me reflajaba a mi, llorando y respirando agitadamente vomité sobre el lavabo del baño. Luego se me entumeció el pecho y gran parte del estómago y para tranquilizarme me fui a la cama.

**Capitulo 4 -Juego de venganza**

Solo la clase de matemática me hizo olvidar un poco de lo que paso anoche. Al termino de esta un repentino sueño dominaba mi cuerpo y ,sin pensarlo dos veces, me dormí en el pupitre. Media hora despues me despertó un rayo de luz crepuscular que pegaba directo en mi ojo derecho. Ya despabilada extrañamente comenzé a sentir la necesidad de asesinar, no podía pensar en otra . Enrealidad lo que buscaba era cumplir de una vez mi objetivo de vengaza.

Salí rapidamente de mi salón y mi mirada se centro en ese tal ''Nanase-kun'' que pude encontrar facilmente y era al que queria encontrar. Afortunadamente estaba solo y la escuela casi desierta. Era perfecto para mi plan. Finalmente él decidió partir a su casa y darme la oportunidad de seguirlo y cumplir con mi trabajo. Tenía que concentrarme en que no me notase pero estaba distraída por la felicidad y la expectativa que me provocaba hacer esto.

Como Nanase vive apartado de la cuidad, en el camino a su casa hay que transitar un area boscosa y solitaria. Aproveché en ese entonces cuando no había nadie alrededor para atacar. Lentamente saque un sarten viejo de mi mamá para poder noquearlo y lo golpee con el en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Una vez en el suelo lo arrastré a lo profundo del bosque para realizar mi trabajo tranquila. Me fije si tenía todos los elementos : una bolsa de basura, guantes,, una toalla y finalmente un cuchillo. Echo esto comencé mi tarea.

Una hora despues terminé, guardé las cosas y me dirigí a la casa de Shizuka , la perra que merecía todo esto. Me enteré que hoy llegaba tarde a su casa porque salia, eso me dio tiempo a prepararle el hermoso juego que tenia planeado. Me llevó otra hora, cuando acabé los detalles finales me senté a esperar su llegada desde afuera por la ventana.

Súbitamente ella entra en su cuarto y yo me escondo detras del lado derecho de la ventana permitiendome verla con un solo ojo. Se sienta suspirando en su cama y ve sorprendida la primera nota ligeramente manchada con una gota de sangre.

'' Ya que te gusta jugar con las personas, jugémos a un juego... si consigues reunir todas las piezas recibirás el mejor premio que jamás te hayas imaginado... 1ra pista: Esta te acariciará y acogerá en noches difíciles y te despertará cada mañana, siempre estará contigo todas las noches.''

Al leer esto confundida comenzó a buscar por toda la cama, cuando al fin se le ocurrió por levantar la almohada pudo ver con horro una mano cortada debajo ella. Estaba palida y le goteaba sangre en el corte, tambien tenía una nota pegada en la palma. Tapandose la boca al borde del llanto arrancó la nota que decía :

''Buen comienzo. Siguiente pista: Ahora él podra verte cada vez que te vistas los hermosa que eres...''

Cediendo al principio fue corriendo a su armario y abrió la puerta-espejo con un ojo pegado en su parte superior tmaiben con otra nota debajo de este:

''Te ves hermosa! y tambien te oyes asi, ahora podré oirte siempre que hables.''

Casi grita del horror pero se detuvo , supongo que para no llamar la atención de los familiares. Luego con miedo se dirijió hacia su telefono en el escritorio, tapo su boca de nuevo y gimió con lagrimas en sus mejillas cuando lo corrió y vio una oreja cortada detras de el. Esta vez la nota estaba en el telefono, se sento en la cama y se quedo un rato pensando si seguir o no. Secandose las llagrimas decidió continuar, cogió el papel con valentia y leyó:

'' Tu voz me cautiva tanto como tu olor.''

Giró su cabeza a donde se encontraban sus perfumes y vio la nariz, esta vez reaccionó muy tranquila para mi gusto.

Siguió asi reuniendo las partes basicas del cuerpo interrumpiendo dos veces con vomitos y llantos en el baño. Se estaba haciendo de noche cuando llegó el momento más esperado. Así es econtró la última pista. ''Has llegado lejos, última pista: A pesar de que estaré por toda tu habitación la cosa mas importante que nunca se olvidará de tí estará esperandote junto con tu libro mas preciado donde pones todos tus sentimientos y yo los mios desde ahora, tambien podré recordarlos por la eternidad.'' Se dirijió al tercer cajón de su escritorio donde guardaba su dairio y allí encontro las dos últiams piezas. El corazón y la cabeza. Inmediatamente los arrojó sobre su cama y cayó al suelo arrodillada con un llanto de puro sufrimiento. Aliviandose un poco miró de reojo la cabeza a la cual le faltaban los ojos, las orejas y la nariz y vio que habia un papel en ella, tambien lo habia en el corazón. Se le ocurrió leer primero el de la cabeza

''Siempre pensaré en ti, mi amor''

y giro la mirada sin ganas hacia el corazón.

''Y siempre te amaré...

-Nanase-kun.''

Abrazó la cabeza de su amado con fuerza mientras despedía un llanto desolador que ocultaban mi risa macabra y festejo de victoria.

En el colegio levemente se difundió la repentina desaparición de Nanase y la repentina ausencia de Shizuka. Una semana despues de lo ocurrido encontraron a la chica ahorcada en el patio trasero de su casa y jamás se supo el paradero del niño.

Mi hermano seguía en cama y mis padres le transmitieron la terrible noticia. Pidió que lo dejaran solo en su habitación y lo escuchaba sollozar en las noches acompañandolo con algunas lagrimas.

**Capitulo 5 -Sospecha. **

Unas semanas despues el hambiente de la casa y de la escuela seguía decaído y triste pero no tanto como los primeros días. Eventualmente las cosas iban volviendo a la normalidad, o al menos eso pensaba yo.

Estaba tratando de olvidarme de todo el asunto en el camino a la casa de Aoi que nos habia invitado a dormir, a mí y a las demás chicas. Llegué y Aoi me recibió con una sonrisa, como siempre, y me invitó a pasar. La diversión hizo que la noche pasara rapido y cuando era muy tarde decidimos ir a dormir. Yo fui la primera en ir al baño para ponerme mi píjama. Ahí descubrí que raramente llevaba un cuchillo en mi bolso.

-Fue ella- pensé.

Antes de comenzar a cambiarme escucho que las otras chicas estaban hablando seria y cuidadosamente. Me contro para entender de lo que estan hablando y oigo a Aoi:

-No digan nada, pero creo que Hitomi tiene algo que .Cuando los vio juntos dijo que no iría a casa con nosotras y claramente los siguió. Días despues Shizuka estaba muerta y Nanase desaparecido.-

-Pero es imposible, ella no es capaz de hacer algo así...- me defendió Sayumi, como siempre.

-Eso es lo que todas pensamos pero estuvo muy rara ultimamente, es muy sospechoso.-

No podiá creer lo que acao de escuchar. Estaba tan concentrada en llevar a cabo mis planes que no consideré que alguien pudiera sospechar de mi. Lo que más me dolió fue que mis amigas más cercanas sospecharan de mi. Odié a Aoi por el resto de la noche. Tenía que hacer algo rapido para que no lo divulgase y emeporasen las cosas.

Esperé al día siguiente por la noche y me dirigí a su casa nuevamente y en el medio de la tranquilidad y el alumbrado azul que venía por la ventana de su habitación le cosi la boca para que no hablara más estupideces.

Dejé de asistir a la escuela para no levantar más sospechosas , también no podía ver a mis amigas a los ojos sabiendo que en el fondo saben que soy una asesina. Convenciendo a mi madre que estaba enferma permanecía en mi cama recibiendo mensajes de ellas preocupadas. Me sorprendó el que me llegó de Aoi. Qué pensarán las otras persona al verla así? Nunca pensé en eso. Tratando de calmarme agarré mi celular y abrí el mensaje que ponía:

''Vas a morir ,perra''

En eso me llama Sayumi

-Hola Hitomi! Todas estamos muy preocupadas...no vienes al colegio y no contestas los mensajes.-

-No es nada, déjame en paz y olvídate de mi...-

-Qué te pasa? Estas muy rara. También el ambiente aqui esta raro. Hoy Aoi vino con que alguien le cosio la boca y tuvo que ir al doctor para arreglarse. Además dice que fuiste tu quien lo hizo .Eso es verdad? Y dice que fuiste la respondable de lo que le pasó a Shizuka y a Nanase...-

-Te convenció a ti tambien,eh? Se acabó... Adiós Sayumi...-

-Qué? NO, ESPERA HITO-

Colgué el teléfono y lo arroga contra la pared. Fui al baño para terminar con las sospechas.

**Capitulo final- Homicidio (parte II)**

Llorando por el medio, la angustia y el enojo le grité al espejo:

-Mira lo que has hecho! Ahora todos sospechan de mi por tu culpa y he herido a mis seres queridos. Te odio! Ojalá mueras en el infierno.-

-De que hablas? Todo lo que has hecho lo has hecho tu. Además fue por tu bien y tus seres queridos te estaban engañando, por algo cobraste venganza...-

- Callate no te quiero ver mas en mi puta vida. Muerte!-

-Sabes que no puedes matarme-

-Oh si que puedo lo haré aquíy ahora tal como lo hice la primera vez. Terminaré esto como lo empezé si es la única manera de hacerlo, lo haré...-

-Aunque trates de acabar conmigo no servirá. Yo seguiré aquí cumpliendo con mi trabajo, encargandome de las personas que molesten.-

-Hasta nunca!- tomé un cuchillo que estaba guardado en el botiquin. Hice una pausa por unos segundos mirandome en el espejo mientras mis lagrimas caian sobre mis mejillas que poco a poco parecian gotas de sangre. Dedicí queesta era la única salida de este infierno y con toda la ira del mundo me lo clave en el vientre y luego en el pecho. Trataba de tapar el dolor con llantos y gritos mientras veia a mi reflejo reirse. Miraba hacia abajo y vi como todo mi cuerpo y el piso se tornaron escarlata. Lentamente me ponia toda pálida y perdia la consciencia hasta que finalmente un mar negro inundó mi campo de vista.

Y así fue como Hitomi acabo con su sufrimiento mientras que su reflejo en el espejo aguardaba tranquila a que otra víctima se presentase frente a ella.

** Fin.**


End file.
